One type of fiber optic connector system includes a first connector mounted on a motherboard that lies in a cabinet, and a second connector mounted on a daughterboard that can be slid into and out of the cabinet. Each connector includes a plurality of optic fiber termini, with pairs of termini of the two connectors mated when their tips abut one another. One problem with this type of system is that it is difficult to clean the termini tips of the connector on the motherboard because it is difficult to remove the motherboard.
When two optic fiber connectors mate, they should approach one another closely enough that their termini tips lie at the middle of the length of an alignment sleeve. However, the connector frames should not directly abut one another. A structure for mounting each connector should halt connector movement towards each other when their termini tips lie properly within the alignment sleeves, but allow the boards on which the connectors are mounted to continue to move towards each other until they are latched in position.